Mecha-Porky
Mecha-Porkies are enemies in Mother 3. They are the robots made to resemble Porky Minch in his childhood. Mecha-Porkies are first referenced in the Chimera Laboratory. In the easternmost room on the first floor, there are cages filled with chimeras that are apparently on sale. However, one cage is empty and only has a sign on the front saying "Porky 08 SOLD OUT," obviously referring to the eighth Mecha-Porky that is fought (which is the first of three that are defeated by the DCMC). This is actually the first occurrence of the name "Porky" in the game. Mecha-Porkies are encountered on the 100th floor of the Empire Porky Building, where one model is found to be impersonating Porky himself. This model detonates on the party, after which Lucas and friends face ten additional Mecha-Porkies. All of the Mecha-Porkies' actions are humorously described as "mechanical" (or a variation of the word). They can use mechanical attacks to damage one target, as well as stronger mechanical ramming attacks. Their most dangerous attack, however, is the mechanical explosion they generate upon defeat, which deals moderate damage to the entire party; while one explosion may not seem like much, multiple explosions in quick succession can be deadly. True to their likeness, the Mecha-Porkies will often mechanically waste their turns by performing mechanical versions of actions that Porky himself would perform in his brief stint as a guest party member in ''EarthBound''. These include, but are not limited to: * Mechanically pretending to cry * Playing mechanically dead * Flashing an insincere mechanical smile All Mecha-Porkies come equipped with PSI Counters, and may restore them if they are removed. Between the Shield Snatcher only targeting one enemy at a time and the random targeting of PK Thunder and PK Ground, offensive PSI is generally not recommended against the Mecha-Porkies. This is just as well, as their post-defeat explosions make it dangerous to take out multiple Mecha-Porkies at once. It is recommended to focus on attacking one Mecha-Porky at a time, and to keep the party's health up in the face of their repeated attacks and explosions. Shields or Counters can be helpful for softening the mechanical attacks, though the explosions are unaffected. The first five Mecha-Porkies try to attack the party together, PORKY 04 and 05 replacing their fallen comrades to ensure that the party always faces three at once. After the first five are defeated, PORKY 06 will jump in and start calling for help from random chimeras and robotic enemies, such as Slitherhens and Battery Men, most of which are extremely weak at this point in the game. If any of these reinforcements fall, the Mecha-Porky will call for more, again ensuring that the party faces three enemies at all times. Once PORKY 06 is defeated, PORKY 07 will immediately take over and carry out the same strategy. After all the enemies in the battle have been defeated, three more Mecha-Porkies join in the battle. Immediately after this, the DCMC make a surprise appearance, changing the battle's music from Porky's Porkies to Burst-in Rock 'n' Roll and destroying what would be the remaining three; interestingly, the last three do not explode when defeated by the DCMC. The battle sound for all Mecha-Porkies is Battle Sound 24 which falls under Code Numbers 508 for regular attack, 509 for Smaaaash! and 510 for Miss. Porky himself uses this same battle sound. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl The Mecha-Porkies make an appearance during Porky's boss battle in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. They are released en masse from Porky's Spider Mech; they then scramble around the stage harmlessly before tripping, falling, and detonating violently, dealing massive damage. Trivia *The destruction of the last 3 Mecha-Porkies by the DCMC is similar to the Clumsy Robot in EarthBound being deactivated by the Runaway Five. *During the battle, the Mecha-Porkies pose in a manner resembling the stance of Starmen from EarthBound. *There is a glitch during the battle; if PK Thunder destroys one of the robots, it may hit more times than expected. *This is the one of the few bosses with multiple versions of itself, like Gooey Goo in Chapter 3. Category:Pigmask Army Category:Mother 3 Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Mother 3 Enemies Category:Articles relating to glitches